Hush Hush
by Black-Alice-Stars
Summary: " You know the rules sweetheart. Hush Hush."


~ Hush Hush~

**So I want to give a HUGE ****thankyou to everyone who reviewed this story and gave story alerts, author alerts,****etc. **

**I love you all! and yeah I know the story was kind of confusing and maybe a bit ****too long. **

**But with this rewrite I plan to change that and hopefully explain anything ****and everything better. **

**So instead of the original pairing I had in mind which was ****NarutoXSakura, I might make this a SakuraXHarem thing. I don't know. **

Normal-talking

_Italics_- flashbacks, dreams, thoughts.

**Bold**-emphasis, song lyrics, author notes.

So here goes.

Discalimer: I don't own you know what.

Chapter 1

**~ Her Dreamscape~**

She woke up in a room. The walls were beige; decorated with metal accents and amazing paintings.

The bed was really soft and comfortable, she almost decided to stay on the blissful piece of heaven if it wasn't for the one single thought.

Where am I?

Eyes darting all around, she tried her best to recollect the last thing she did.

Sighing loudly she rolled off the bed and headed towards the door.

Stumbling on something she grabbed the edge of the nearby coffee table. Looking down she saw she stepped on her dress.

_Wait dress? Since when did I wear this dress?_

The dress was black and very pretty.

( **Watch Avril Lavigne's Alice in Wonderland Music Video. That's the dress :D )**

_Oh My God did I change myself or...HOLYFUCK!_

" Dammit I better not be at some party of Reita's." She growled and tried opening the door.

" Locked? What the heck?" She jerked the knob once more and glared at it.

More possibilities came to mind of where she could possibly be at the moment and what she did last.

_I'm at some club? No. I was last..._

She heard voices outside the door a bit a ways distant. She narrowed her eyes.

" Kay let's try this." In the next couple of seconds the door was down and she grinned.

" I love doing that." She told herself and stepped out into the hallway and looked down both directions.

Not a single soul in sight.

" Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing both ways. Silence.

She eyed the big fancy double doors down the hall to her right and her feet began taking her there. With each step she took the sound of beautiful music entered her ears.

She took a deep breath as she pushed opened the doors and was greeted by thousands of eyes on her and his.

Their eyes immediately met and she tried to look elsewhere but wouldn't. She didn't want to.

His smile was so bright and radiant she almost felt tempted to smile too. But she didn't.

She went straight towards the refreshments, ignoring all the prying eyes.

_I should leave. I need to leave. I can leave. But I don't want to._

That last thought really scared her.

All she could ask herself was why?

" Welcome". They all chorused.

**End of Dreamscape**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

" Ouch, dammit!" Sakura gave a pained cry as she jolted up in bed and scrambled to get out off the bed and run towards the bathroom.

But only succeeded in tripping over her bed sheets and comforter. It seemed to be a usual morning thing lately.

Picking herself up and rubbing her poor bum, she picked up her cell phone.

It was 8:45am. There were 3 new missed calls, 5 new text messages, and 1 new voicemail.

School had long started.

Sakura sighed. She'd had the same dream again, the beginning was as usual unclear.

She'd only retain bits and pieces of how the dream started off after she woke up but none of it was ever crystal.

But as for the ending though, it was always the same. She would make it to that ballroom and meet all those blurred faces.

But it was those eyes that always stuck out in the end. A deep, alluring, dangerous blue.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

" I'm so looking forward to detention today."

* * *

Sakura made it to the school grounds around 9:10am walking up to the front office holding a monster energy drink and sporting a small frown.

" Morning Ms. Rye." She mumbled and stuck her hand out waiting for the pink admit slip.

" Morning dear, why the frown?." The young woman asked handing the girl the slip.

Sakura blew some hair out of her face and shrugged.

" I'll be fine. Thanks Ms. Rye." The pink haired girl said and took off towards her 2nd period class, math.

Sakura stopped in front of the classroom door which was slightly open.

She peered somewhat inside to see the teacher writing on the board and only a few people seriously paying attention.

One of her friends, a girl with long aqua hair in pigtails saw her and smiled giving a small wave. Sakura smiled slightly and waved back.

Her friend motioned for her to come in already which made the pinkette take another look at the teacher before making a smoothe beeline for her seat in the back near the window.

Sakura highfived her aqua haired friend and giggled when the teacher turned around raising a brow in suspicion at the sudden fit of giggles and laughs erupting from the class.

" Okay who's the culprit." The teacher demanded, his arms crossed.

His only answer was more giggles and laughs.

The teacher sighed and started the lecture.

" So why were you 5 more minutes late again?" The aqua haired girl asked Sakura.

" I didn't quite understand your text." She added just as the pinkette was about to answer.

" I got stopped and got a ticket. Sakura said taking out the ticket from her pocket and glared at it. The aqua haired girl took the ticket and her eyes bulged.

_Stupid officer had to stop me instead of that dickhead who was going like FUCKING 70mph!_

_I only went 6 over the speed limit and I GOT A DAMN TICKET! Bastard._

" Sakura-chanyou got a $230 fine for only going six over in a 45 speed limit?" Her friend exclaimed.

Sakura grabbed the ticket and shoved back into her jean pocket furiously.

" I know right? People these days, can't do their job right." The pinkette said and laid her head on her desk pouting. The aqua haired girl patted her on the head like a dog.

" There, there. Maybe Karma will bite him back in the ass and he'll lose his house." She said. Sakura raised her head and stared at the girl.

" That's harsh Mir." She replied. Mir shrugged and the two girls started taking down notes like the rest of the class were or like most of them were.

~Lunch~

Sakura sat listening to her rather large group of friends talk underneath a nice, big shady tree. She took a bite of her grilled chicken caesar salad as one girl started a new topic.

" So I heard you got a ticket this morning Sak." The girl had lime green hair and eyes. She nudged the rosette who took a drink of her Dr. Pepper.

" Yeah freaking $230 one." Sakura said stabbing a forkful of her salad. Some of the girls scooted away from the dark aura radiating off the lovable rosette.

Mir laughed. " She's never going to forgive that man."

" What an unfortunate soul."

" I wouldn't be surprised if she made a voodoo doll of him tonight and cut its head off."

" She wouldn't go that far would she?" Sakura didn't hear a word spoken, she was too busy eating her salad.

The girls sweatdropped. _That's our Sakura._ They thought.

" Sooo new topic!" A girl with shoulder length violet hair streaked with white said.

" What's it this time Jinx?"

The girl known as Jinx smirked and put a finger up to her lips and started rummaging through her bag.

By now Sakura had finished her salad and was staring curiously at everyone else huddled together surrounding Jinx.

" Guys save the porn and whatnot for tonight." Sakura teased and went over to the group standing a few feet away from her.

She pushed through the group and saw the cause of all the hushed whispering and giggling. It was pictures of guys.

Guys from the famous KonohaAcademy. The best school around.

" Oh god aren't they just so freaking hott! Ahhh!"

" I think I just died and I died happy."

" Do you think mine are-? *insert smirk and giggles here*

" I'd so tap that."

" Damn straight girl."

Silence. Everyone bursts out laughing.

" Kay so this is Sasuke Uchiha for those of you who don't know already." Sakura stared at a guy with spiky raven hair and deep onyx eyes. He was smirking at the camera.

His tie was somewhat loose and his shirt was unbuttoned somewhat also giving a slight view of skin.

_Wow. hottie there. But that hair..._

" My future husband."

" Bitch please."

" Kay next is Neji Hyuga." A guy with long chocolate brown hair and very pale blue eyes. He was tall, pale skinnedl and fit. Like the Uchiha.

He was amused looking at the camera.

" Heard brunettes are so his type."

" Hoe you wrong."

Sakura wanted to laugh at her friends. They could be so stupid sometimes especially when it came to guys. But then again they kinda all were in some way.

" Next is Shikamaru Nara." A guy with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail in the shape of a pineapple. He was tall, tan, and sexy. He was smirking somewhat at the camera.

" Too bad he's taken." *Pouts*

" Lucky Bitch."

" And last is my favorite forever, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikanize!" *insert squeals here*

A guy with messy golden blonde hair, part of it in his deep blue beautiful eyes. He was also tall, tan, and yummy. He was frowning slightly at the camera.

_Why's he frowning?_

" Sakura would tap that wouldn't she?" A girl golden blonde hair and violet eyes wearing glasses teased grinning at the rosette.

Sakura blinked.

" Shut up!" *Giggles at Sakura*

" Kidding Sak, Kidding." A question poped into Sakura's mind. One that everyone else should of asked first when they saw the photos.

" Where and how did you get these Airi?" Sakura asked staring at the girl.

Airi grinned. Everyone waited.

" SECRET BITCHES!"

The bell rang signaling that lunch had come to an end. The girls groaned and headed off to their last couple of classes.

All the girls curious and interested about how photos like the ones they saw were obtained. It was known to be **hard **to get good photos of the best looking guys around.

* * *

Sakura literally flew down the stairs of the second floor of the gymnasium, where she'd just had dentention. She was so happy to be free.

_Oh my god. I thought I was never gonna leave? _

" 4:35? Where did the girls say to meet up at again?" The rosette asked herself as she got into her car and started it up.

_Think they said at that new cafe. Something like Your Heart's Desire? That sounds like a better name for a sex shop or something else._

Coming to a red light, she stopped and tapped her Zebra patterned nails on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to hurry up and change.

_I hate this light._ She decided to turn the radio up a bit more.

Sakura answered her cell phone as it started ringing.

She cringed as a ear piercing shriek met her ears.

" SAKURA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

" Be there in a few. K, bye!" Sakura said and hung up as the protests started.

20 minutes later...

" Bout time she you showed up." Mir said staring down the rosette as she sat down at the boothe. Everyone had ordered drinks and whatnot already.

" Guys this place just opened today! No one's really heard of it yet." Sakura defended herseslf and ordered a banana split. The waitress smiled and hurried back to place the order.

" So what's going on tonight? any concerts?" Sakura asked looking at her group.

" Eh there's some new bands opening tonight at old Scar's." Jinx offered.

" But I don't really wanna go. Do you guys?" Going around the table, most shook their heads. The waitress came back with Sakura's Banana split and she dug in.

" I got invited to that new girl's party, said I could bring whoever." Sakura said swallowing.

" What's her name again?" Everyone shrugged.

" Forgot. Anyway you guys wanna go?" Sakura asked. Her response was a chorus of sures, okay, and why not.

The girls changed topics from who's with who, current fashion trends, family issues, and future plans.

By the time they finished talking, They realized it was 6:00pm. They gathered their stuff and bid goodbyes.

" See ya guys at the party, I'll text ya the address!" Sakura said.

" Bye Sak!"

* * *

Sakura stood in front her closet debating. She'd already texted the address to all the girls, so she didn't have to worry about it now.

_What to wear?_ She thought scanning some tops.

" How bout this?" She pulled out a blushing floral crop top and denim shorts. Sakura tied her long pink hair in a ponytail leaving a few strands hanging down to frame her face.

She applied some eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss carefully. The only pieces of jewelry she wore were her watch and a couple rings.

Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she smiled.

" Kay Sakura. The point of tonight is to have fun. Don't worry about anything." She told herself and took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and heading out.

Sakura glanced at the photo of her parents sitting on her nightstand by her bed.

" I'm gonna go have some fun mom and Dad. Don't wait wait up."

* * *

Restaurants and stores blurred by as Sakura flew down the streets looking for the turn she was supposed to make at some pharmacy and keep going straight before a left turn.

Nicky Minaj blaring out of the radio she followed the directions the new girl had written down for her.

She soon drove down past some very nice and expensive looking pieces of property with land.

_This girl has some taste. I like it._

Finally she arrived in front of a bigass mansion, huge front yard with nice fountain, beautiful maintained garden, the whole shebang. Music blared from the house.

There were a ton of people loitering outside in the front and probably just as many inside.

Spotting her friend's rides, she parked next to them. Walking through the front door, a lot of people she knew not just from her school, but other schools as well greeted her.

" Oh my god Sakura! There you are, I'm so glad you could come!" The party hostess exclaimed pulling the pinkette into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

She was petite with white/blonde hair and blue green eyes. She wore a magenta pink halter top and white shorts. She smiled and waved to Sakura before greeting more people.

" The alchohols kind of all around!" She called back as she disappeared.

Sakura maneuvered her way through throngs of bodies as she tried to find her friends.

She found them out on the pool deck sitting down talking with some guys.

Sakura felt herself suddenly freeze.

_Shit. He's here. Should of known he would be. _She thought staring at her most recent ex. He was tall, tan, and sought after by plenty girls day by day. Hour by Hour.

You know? He was the shit.

_God I don't wanna talk to him. We haven't talked in a week and I really prefer it to stay like __that. Right?_

_We're not getting back together this time. _Sakura thought heading in the opposite direction of her friends.

" Sakura! Hey Sakura! Over here!" Sakura wished god struck her down right now. Slowly she made her way to them and took a seat across them.

She immediately put on a happy, content facade and met his eyes. He smiled slightly and went on talking.

" So Sak have you heard?" The rosette turned to the girl.

" No, what?"

" Saito asked me to homecoming?" * insert squeal here*

_What the hell! Seriously. What the fuck. That's it. I'm gone. _

Sakura smiled a half hearted smile and clapped.

" That's great guys! Hope you last forever".

_The hell I don't. _

" Oh your not like mad or anything? Really?" The girl asked playing with her hair.

_Bitch you have no idea. Wait. Just wait._

" Nah it's alright. Hey I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want anything?" Sakura asked and quickly disappeared into the crowd before anyone said anything.

**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it**

**Girl, you're such a backstabber**  
**Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**  
**And everybody knows it**  
**And everybody knows it**

_How fitting for my mood right now. _The rosette thought getting a drink and sat down at a empty seating area near the pool.

She was on the opposite end of her ex and friends, people blocked her view of them and she was thankful for that.

_So far this night is sucking. Ugh._Sakura took a chug of her drink and decided to get up and dance. _I wanna have fun. Forget him girl._

Sakura grabbed a guy and started strutting her stuff.

**Hahahahahahahahaha  
Dance**

**Back door cracked**  
**We don't need a key**  
**We get in for free**  
**No VIP sleaze**

**Drink that Kool-Aid**  
**Follow my lead**  
**Now you're one of us**  
**You're coming with me**

**It's time to kill the lights**  
**And shut the DJ down**  
**(This place about to)**  
**Tonight were taking over**  
**No one's getting out**

**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to**

Sakura wrapped her arms around the guys neck and grinded her hips into him.**  
**She glanced out the corner of her eye to see if he was looking at all. He was. _That's right. Look over here! Your loss asshole._**  
**

**Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't**

**Dirt and glitter**  
**Cover the floor**  
**We're pretty and sick**  
**We're young and we're bored (Ha)**

**It's time to lose your mind**  
**And let the crazy out**

**(This place about to)**  
**Tonight we're taking names**  
**'Cause we don't mess around**

**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to**

**(Blow)**

**Go, go, go, go insane**  
**Go insane**  
**Throw some glitter**  
**Make it rain on him**  
**Let me see them Hanes**  
**Let me, let me see them Hanes**

**Go insane**  
**Go insane**  
**Throw some glitter**  
**Make it rain on him**  
**Let me see them Hanes**  
**Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)**

**We are taking, over (Blow)**  
**Get used to it, over (Blow)**

**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow (Oh)**  
**This place about to blow (Oh)**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to blow**  
**Blow**  
**This place about to**

The next song didn't play. Everyone hushed down the talking. Everyone moved to the front of the house.

" What's going on." Sakura asked the guy she danced with as they ran.

" I don't know. Maybe her parents showed up!" The guy yelled over the mass of people.

Sakura went up to the party hostess and waved her hand in front of her face.

She was staring at three limos pull up.

" T-T-heir h-here. O-Oh M-My G-God." (Tori) The party hostess stuttered.

Sakura looked at the limos and then back at the girl.

" Who Tori?"

" Hello Tori. Sorry we're late."

**End of chapter 1. So who do you think showed up?**

**R & R please! :D**

**Songs this chapter: Backstabber by Kesha and Blow by Kesha.**

**Hope everyone had a good holiday break and new years. :)**

**If there are any grammar mistakes, sorry. I rechecked the whole chapter like 6 times. **

**Every time I corrected stuff and saved it, more words were added to the original amount of words and all I did was backspace/delete/enter stuff.**

**Is that supposed to happen? **

**~Black-Alice-Stars~**


End file.
